Alone In The World
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Life doesnt seem to be going so well for Piper, even years after Prue's death.
1. Default Chapter

**'Alone in the World'**

**characters: everyone that is on the show now, expect for Prue, Andy, Chris and Cole. i might add in a couple, but i'm not sure.**

**summary: i'm not quite sure what the summary of this story is going to be. i think its just going to be one that i just see what i feel like doing, till i get one.**

**The rain came down hard, the dark sky's not showing a hint of light through the patterns that clung together. The thunder crashed loud over head, loud enough to make the birds fly off the tree branches to find a safer place. I stood there alone, alone in the dark field as I looked out at the building that was holding my sister. I slowly made my way across the wet grass, and kept my eyes glued on the building doors. I told myself if I was to look away for a second, than the building would disappear and I would never see my older sister again. The two doors stood tall, they looked taller in the dark night. The engravings on the door showed their ancient structure. I pushed opened both doors as another crack of thunder came out across the sky. My sneakers made a sound as I walked across the floor, leaving puddles of water that was dripping off my soaked long-t shirt and old jeans. I looked around for the stone I had come to see so many times before, and after walking down the long hallway, I found it. Pruedence Halliwell, the stone had engraved on it. I brought a hand up to the words and traced them, each letter I said to myself as my finger went over it.  
  
"P.R.U.E.D.E.N.C.E." I spelled out as I looked at her name and how I hated that she left me alone, left me alone to stand here and repeat her name to myself. I also loved her for it, she had saved me, saved me from death, and from a world I wasn't ready to see or go too yet. She knew I had more to live more, so she gave up her life so I could live mine.  
  
I felt something vibrate against my leg, and slowly pulled out my cell phone. I made myself look at my phone, and saw it was from the manor. I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Piper? Get home fast! We got demon troubles!" than the line went dead. Paige had seemed distracted when she just called, meaning one thing. The demon trouble at the house was a lot worse than it seemed. "I'll come back, don't worry Prue. I wont leave you alone for long." I said whispering to Prue's grave. I ran my hand over her name once more, than turned around and started to make my way out of the building that was holding my sister.**


	2. Worries At Ease

**'Alone in the World'  
  
Characters: everyone that is on the show now, expect for Prue, Andy, Chris and Cole. I might add in a couple, but i'm not sure.  
  
Summary: i'm not quite sure what the summary of this story is going to be. I think its just going to be one that i just see what i feel like doing, till I get one.  
  
A/N. Kat-ok I realize I have spelling mistakes, but that's because I wrote the first part at 2 in the morning. So thank you for bring that to my attention, I will be more carefully in my spelling. And also, this is a fan fiction. Meaning that the story can be done anyway the writer feels they want the story. Also I have Piper thinking that way, because I can make her think that way. If I totally copied the episode, what kind of fic would this be? I thank you for your opinion, but also, if u have a problem with how I'm setting it up than you don't have read my story since this is the way I want to write it.  
  
I got to the manor 10 minutes later and parked my car in the driveway. I got out of my jeep, and made my way up the steps to the front door. Once I unlocked the door and walked in, I heard noises coming from upstairs. I closed the door behide me, and quickly made my way up the two sets of stairs to the attic. When I opened the door I saw three demons standing in the attic, one had just thrown Paige across the room into a pile of boxes, and the other two were fighting Phoebe. I threw out my hands, and made one of the demons near Phoebe blow up. The other two sudden looked my way, and threw energy balls. I froze them, along with the demons. Than made my way over to my sisters, standing next to them, and recited the vanishing spell they had. After repeating it once, the two remaining demons exploded, as did the energy balls.  
  
The room was silent until broke the silence. "What took so long Piper?" Phoebe asked me, I looked at her. She seemed worried, like she had been looking for a while now. "I was out." I simply told her as I started out of the attic. "Out? Out where? You've been going out a lot Piper." I heard Paige say this time, as they both followed me downstairs and into the hall. "What's it to you guys? I'm allowed to go out. You don't see me asking you a ton of questions when you come home from going out." I told them both, than went to Wyatt's room, shutting the door behide me.  
  
I walked over to his crib, and looked down. Wyatt was awake and smiled when I showed up. "Mommy." He said as he stood up and held his arms out to me. "Hey big boy. How'd you sleep?" I asked my son as I picked him up. "Good. Me is hungry." He said as he put his arms around my neck. "Alright, lets go downstairs and get you something to eat." I told him as I headed out of the room. When I opened his door I was glad to not see my sisters still in the hallway. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Phoebe was sitting at the table. I didn't say anything, and walked in and put Wyatt down in his high chair.  
  
"Hey handsome." Phoebe said to Wyatt the moment after I placed him down. "Auntie Phoebe!" He said smiling to her. I went to get some cereal for Wyatt, and after I got it, I walked back over him, put it on the table. "Here you buddy." I said to him, than started to feed him. "Piper, I know where you've been going all this time." When Phoebe said that, I stopped trying to get some of the cereal on the spoon for a second, than went back as I didn't understand her. "I've been going out Pheebs, nothing more and nothing less." I told her, hoping that she didn't catch the un-easiness of my voice. "You've been going to see her. We both know you have been." Phoebe said trying to see what kind of other reaction I might have. "How would you know that?" I asked as I smiled at my son. "I asked Leo to sense for you, and he sensed you there. Why didn't you let me know where you've been going?" "It didn't seem like a big deal. I just only started to go vist Prue more often." I told Phoebe, as Wyatt finished eating. I stood up and placed his bowl in the sink, than went back over to him, and picked him up. "you should have told me Piper, I wouldn't have had to worry so much." She told me. I just nodded my head and headed out of the kitchen.**


End file.
